An Unusual Rivalry
by Koibito18
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are just starting at Hogwarts. Will their rivalry will be the same as their fathers', or will there be an odd twist? Not sure if going to be slash. You were kind of warned. DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE
1. The Beginning

**I'm back, but before I start the story, I want to say something.**

**I have read **_**so**_** many fics in which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter are best friends from when they meet and are sorted into the same house. This story is to switch it up a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling's work. From the first asterisk, to the last is quoted from Deathly Hallows Part II. I don't own those lines.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known"

"But just say that I am"

"Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful, young wizard. But listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"Really. Ready?"

"Ready"

Those were the last words young Albus Severus Potter would be speaking to his father for awhile. He hauled his luggage onto the train and found a compartment. He loaded his stuff up onto the shelf and waited for his cousins to arrive. Rosie slid the door open and joined him, soon followed by Louis. They stayed together the whole ride to Hogwarts, joking and laughing.

When they stepped off of the train, they were greeted by Hagrid.

"My, My, Albus, yer looking a lot better than yer dad that's fer sure"

"Thanks, Hagrid" he replied, smiling.

"Okay, on the boats everyone" The tall man shouted.

At some point, Al lost his cousins and wound up boarding a random boat. He sat and waited for the last person to get in his boat. The final one had blond -almost white- hair and silver eyes. He had a long face and straight nose, his hair was slicked back.

Al smiled at him, only to receive a look of disgust in return.

"You're a Potter, aren't you?"

Albus nodded, a grin still set in his features.

"After this, don't come near me" The blond said.

Albus' smile fell. He looked away, a bit hurt by the boy's bluntness. He hadn't even gotten to introduce himself! Why did this boy already hate him? Could he be…?

"Are you a Malfoy?"

The boy nodded in return, looking away with his nose turned up.

Judging from the Malfoy's behaviour, Albus could tell that this would be a terribly long seven years.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the short, first chapter. I don't know how often I will post, but I'll try to make it quick. Review?**


	2. The Sorting

**Another chapter. Honestly, I was really overwhelmed by the amount of feedback (reviews, follows, favourites) I got. The fandoms I usually write for are quite small. But I'm liking this attention! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

After the boat ride, Potter seemed to find his cousins again. At least Scorpius thought they were his cousins.

All of the first years crowded into the Great Hall. Scorpius' silver gaze caught the Potter boy clutching his cousin's hand; he looked as though he would be sick at any moment.

Scorpius laughed to himself as names were being called. After some time, they got to the 'M' section.

"Scorpius Malfoy" He heard his name and with a nervous glance around the room, receiving disgusting glares in return, he sat on the stool in front of everyone.

'Hmm, much like your father I see. But there's a bit more courage in you… heh not as much cleverness either.' the hat's words were directed into his mind.

"You belong in… GRYFINDOR"

Surprised gasps filled the room as Malfoy stood and walked towards the table. He was greeted by glares from the Potter boy's older brother and the others at the table.

He sat and waited, his mind in overdrive.

'I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. I am a Slytherin. What happened? Just wait until my father hears about this' he thought to himself.

"Albus Potter"

Scorpius looked up and watched as the Potter boy went up and sat on the stool.

After a couple minutes, the hat opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted, the whole Hall gasped. Albus received just as many stares and Scorpius did. The black-haired boy sat on the other side of the Hall, frowning down at his emerald robes. The usually pompous boy felt a bit bad for the other, but realized he was in the exact same situation.

They'd be facing bullies for the most important seven years of their lives.

Albus frowned deeper, seeing that his cousins were put in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He knew what was coming. He knew that his brother wouldn't save him, and would act as though they didn't know each other.

He held his head in his hands and frowned deeply. Once the feast started, Al didn't eat anything.

'Wait.' he thought to himself. 'Doesn't Slytherin only accept Pure Blood wizards?'

"The Hat made a mistake!" The black-haired boy shouted, standing up.

"How so?" the headmistress asked.

"Slytherin only accepts Pure Blood wizards, I'm a half blood. And Gryfindor only accepts the daring! Malfoy is a coward!" He shouted, enjoying the look of disgust and embarrassment on his rival's face.

"Mr. Potter, please do not shout." the headmistress said sternly. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please come back up here for a reassessment."

They both stood, heading back up. They glared at each other as they did. Al felt like being polite, so he let Scorpius go first. The hat was placed back on the blond's head.

"He's still in Gryfindor, he has a lot less cowardliness than his father, but isn't near as clever." the hat explained.

Al sat down next; the hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin because he's clever, cunning and determined. His father was in fact a lot braver."

Albus groaned, that was the last chance he had to be in Gryfindor.

**A/N: It's short, but I'll try to make a lot of chapters. The story still needs to develop in a sense. **


	3. The Divination Situaton

**I honestly wrote chapter 2 and 3 on the same day, ahahah! I hope you've enjoyed so far.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

The day after sorting was the first of classes. Albus collected his Divination books and set off to the classroom. As he sat down, he sort of wished he had the same Professor his father had told him about.

Professor Trelawney, was it? Yes, yes. Her predictions were very accurate, he'd been told. One of her infamous predictions was rather unfortunate; however, it did come true. How did that prediction go? Oh yes, it went something like "When 13 dine, the first to rise will be the first to die". Now how did that prediction come true again? Ah right. Harry had told Albus all about it. "After the battle over Whinging, 13 gathered at The Burrow to mourn the loss of Alastor Moody. Professor Remus Lupin was the first to stand and offer to look for the body. Of the 13 people, Remus was the first to die."

Albus thought it would be amazing to have had Trelawney as a Professor.

Too bad she resigned her job just after the Battle of Hogwarts. The black-haired boy was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a set of books plop down beside him. He looked up in horror.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

They acknowledged each other, with hatred seething out of their pores.

Throughout the class they competed in answers but, unfortunately, they had to read one another. Tea Leaf reading to be exact.

"Violet, A Water Lily, A Robin, A Crescent Moon, A Ring." the blond whispered, staring into Al's cup. He started flipping in his textbook.

"A romantic love affair which ends in a happy marriage taking place in the early spring. Let's see… it'll take place in 8 years… ahahahahaah! Potter's going to get married in 8 years!" Malfoy started yelling, laughing like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"Shut up, you filthy ferret!" Al shouted, picking up the other's cup.

He stared into it, looking at the symbols.

"Banana, a Peacock, Ace of Hearts, Trees. Happy marriage to someone of wealth and property in the country. Hah! YOU GOLDDIGGER!" He laughed at the other.

Scorpius frowned and crossed his arms, looking away with his nose turned up.

"Aw, are you pouting, Scorpius?" Al asked sarcastically, rubbing his eyes while sticking out his bottom lip.

Scorpius glared at the other, before punching the other in the jaw.

"Oww" the other said, wincing. Before smirking and saying "If only that actually hurt"

**A/N: Remember when Harry was in school, and Draco was the butthole? Now the tables have turned. I hope you liked it, do review, neh? **


	4. The Start of a Friendship

**I honestly have a huge writers block, guys! I'm trying my best to do this chapter but don't expect the best.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

After the whole Divination situation, Scorpius and Albus were on even harsher terms. Glaring and scowling at each other whenever eye contact was made became normal. But after a few months, the Divination class became something more than two enemies being forced to work together.

Over the time, Scorpius and Albus stopped arguing and making fun of each other. They actually began talking, sometimes so engrossed in their conversations; they didn't even bother listening to the professor. They had learned a lot about one another, like favourite colours, animals and yes, even memories, they knew of each other's fondest and least-fondest recollections.

Neither of them would ever admit this, but they both enjoyed Divination class because of these long talks. When friends were around though, they hated each other. Gotta keep up appearances, you know. But when their friends would look away, even for a split second, they'd glance back and share a look of apology.

One day, Scorpius sent an owl to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_Something wonderful has happened! I think I'm slowly becoming friends with Albus Potter! Dad, you won't have to worry anymore! I won't be bullied if I'm with him! Write back when you can!_

_Love,_

_Scorp_

The day after that, when the post came in, Scorpius got a howler from his father. But rather than opening it where the whole school would hear it, he took it back to his dormitory.

"_**SCORPIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU BECOME CLOSE TO THE SPAWN OF POTTER! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO HIM! IF I HEAR ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THIS, I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS AND HAVE YOUR FATHER HOME SCHOOL YOU!" **_His mother's voice rang out in a screechy tone. He wondered if Albus had to put up with the same thing.

During Divination, he asked the other about is, and found out that the boy was terrified to even speak to his dad about it.

Slowly over time, Scorpius and Albus were becoming friends, and it was scary for both of them.

**A\N: How was it? I really had a huge writer's block. Please tell me how it is! No flames please! **


	5. The Marauder's Map

**I am so sorry about the wait! I had to do other things that took up a large amount of time on my weekends and throughout the week. Please accept this as an apology!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

Despite the fact that Albus missed his family a lot, he decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday. All of his friends (well, cousins) had gone home for the break. During the final Divination class of the term, he found out that Scorpius wasn't going home either; he was scared of his father and mother's wrath.

Albus had actually grown to appreciate the Gryffindor. The bloke wasn't all that bad, what with his good sense of humour and amazing brain power, it was difficult not to like him, even just a bit. Albus didn't want to be friends with Malfoy though. Well, he did, but he knew that his Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, his mum and dad would not be happy. So, he decided, that he would be very discreet when with Scorpius.

There weren't a lot of people still there at Hogwarts, but the 12 Christmas trees were still up in the Great Hall. Malfoy and Potter couldn't sit together while eating, because though there were very few, there were still people there to see. They stared directly at each other during meals though, sitting directly across from each other in the hall at their respective tables.

At the end of the Christmas Feast, Albus and Scorpius were drawn to one another as they were going to their dormitories.

"Would you care to join me in the Slytherin dorm? I own an invisibility cloak, so no one will see you" Albus offered the other. The blond nodded and they slid discreetly behind a suit of armour. Albus draped the cloak over Scorpius and lead him to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"But what about when we're in your dorm itself? There's probably still going to be someone to see. You cant just pretend you're talking to yourself" Scorpius murmured from under the cloak as they walked, passing through cold, stone tunnels.

"No one our age from the Slytherin House is still here, we'll have the place to ourselves. You can even spend the night in there with me, if you'd like" Albus muttered back, taking his wand out and whispering 'lumos' under his breath for a light source.

Scorpius nodded before quickly realising that Albus couldn't see him. "Okay" He agreed, feeling his face heat up.

When they reached the dungeon, Albus let them in and they swept through the Common Room at a fast pace, not wanting to be bothered. It was Christmas Eve and Scorpius was positive his mum and dad weren't going to send him anything, and if they weren't, he knew for sure he wouldn't receive any Christmas Cheer from his Grandfather either.

Sighing, the blond sat down on a bed draped with green hangings. The cloak slipped off of his body and he was truly exposed to the cold of the room. There were five identical twin beds, all draped with the same emerald coloured curtains. It looked much like his own Gryffindor room, except this room was exceptionally chilling. Albus perched on a bed in front of the other, staring at him intently.

"What is it, Potter?" Malfoy spat, a bit fed up with the other's green eyes sweeping over him. A tongue delved out between pink lips as to moisten them.

"Nothing, Malfoy" The black-haired boy said innocently with an odd gleam in his mysterious green eyes. A large grin spread across his face, his cheekbones becoming especially defined. "I was just thinking- you're the first" -and only-, Albus thought briefly "friend I've got" he completed, his smile spreading further across his lightly freckled face.

"You're such a Hufflepuff…" Scorpius muttered under his breath, hiding the smile that wanted to show itself by looking at his feet. "Oh, here's your cloak" he said, folding it neatly and handing it to the beaming boy. Albus accepted it back and slid it into his trunk which was under his bed, Scorpius assumed.

"What do you s'pose you're getting for Christmas?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Grinning and scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Albus told the other boy what he was likely to receive.

"Probably a Weasley jumper and some fudge from Gran."

Scorpius smiled softly at the other boy's embarrassment.

"That sounds really nice!" he said "All my family usually send me is books on spells and proper etiquette and such" he mumbled, looking off to the side, where he saw a piece of ancient parchment on the nightstand. His hand reached out to pick it up, mildly curious, but another hand got to it before he did. The blond looked up at the other, startled at his speed. Clutching the parchment, Albus' expression suddenly became very serious.

"If you want to know what this is, you have to promise to never ever tell anyone I have it" Albus warned the blond, who nodded dumbly; he was really quite curious.

He handed the parchment to Scorpius, who unfolded it to see that it was blank. He flipped it over, dumbfounded as to why Potter was so touchy about an obviously empty piece of parchment. Albus beamed and stopped Scorpius' hands where they were. Malfoy held the parchment still, staring at it expectantly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Albus murmured, tapping the parchment with the tip of his wand. Scorpius was amazed to see that where the wand had touched the page, black ink was spreading across the surface. It came to form letters.

_**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present**_

_**The Marauder's Map**_

When the words disappeared, trails and paths began to form in ink throughout the page; every route connecting rooms. It didn't take long for Scorpius to realise that these drawings were corridors and hallways.

"This is… This is Hogwarts!" he said in astonishment.

"Mhm. My dad's dad created it." The black-haired boy said proudly, his green eyes lighting up as they strayed across the parchment.

"My Grandfather was Prongs, his friend, Remus Lupin was Moony, Sirius Black was Padfoot and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail" Albus cringed at the last name, Scorpius noticed.

"What was the matter with Pettigrew?" he asked innocently.

Albus explained that Pettigrew sold his grandparents to the Dark Lord, and then got Sirius Black sent to Azkaban for murdering him, but Pettigrew had faked his own death, waiting for the Dark Lord to rise again.

Scorpius listened intently, while still staring at the Map. A small dot on the map was labelled _'Professor Septimus Evans', _said man was in his office.

"Hey, Potter, how about we go play some pranks tomorrow? Your uncle owns the joke shop, hey?" Scorpius asked, watching the dots on the map.

Albus beamed and said "Thought you'd never ask"

**A/N: Oh my goodness I came up with the BEST idea for the next chapter! I hope you liked this one, though! Stay tuned until next time! **


	6. The Secret of Two People

**This is the chapter where the most plot starts to develop. Not going to lie, but my dad helped me with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

The next morning, as he expected, Albus received a Weasley jumper with a large 'A' on the front and a large supply of fudge. Uncle George had sent him some prank goods. Scorpius, on the other hand, received a few Knuts and a new spell book. It was more than he expected anyways.

During breakfast, Albus and Scorpius handed out Canary-Creams and Ton-Tongue-Toffee. Everyone in the Great Hall, except the two of them, either turned into a Canary temporarily or got a long, purple tongue which had to be counter-hexed away by the school nurse.

Professor Evans' (The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House) thin lips curled in a disgusted manner as he dragged them through a long corridor by the collars of their robes. He stopped in front of a suit of armour and moved his long, greasy, black hair out of his blue-green eyes and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like '_spectacle marks'. _The armour moved aside with the wall and they ascended up a moving, spiral staircase that reminded Albus of an escalator. At the top, they found themselves in a circular room that was nicely furnished with a large, mahogany desk in the centre. On the desk lay a gold plaque that read _'Headmistress Minerva McGonagall' _in black engravings. No one was in the office but Albus, Scorpius and Professor Evans. The bright, green eyes of the boy glanced around the room, seeing portraits of the previous headmasters and mistresses, who were sleeping soundly in their frames. One caught his eye. The small engraved letters at the bottom of the picture said _'Professor Severus Snape' _other than the name; there was something awfully familiar about Snape that Albus just could _not _put his finger on.

They heard the wall slide closed and they both turned to see that Evans was gone. They looked at each other with the same evil gleam and began searching through the office. In a large cabinet, they found a basin filled with strings of pale blue that looked like a liquid but also looked like a gas.

"This is a Pensieve" the black-haired boy muttered. "Dad told me about it. If you touch one of the strings, you go into someone's thought or memory…" he said, glancing at Scorpius. They had the same idea and immediately reached into the basin, touching a different memory.

The world spun for a second as Albus landed on the ground with a _'thud' _he scanned his surroundings quickly, trying to decipher where he was. It looked like… Platform 9¾! Wait, why was he here? Whose memory had he touched? His questions were answered as he glanced up. A man with long, greasy, charcoal black hair and brown eyes was talking to an oddly familiar woman with blond hair, a bony face, a long neck and blue-green eyes. Albus quickly identified her as his great-aunt Petunia and he looked like… Professor Evans? No, that couldn't be right! Petunia was an older muggle… was this man Professor Snape? The one he'd only just seen in the portrait? It looked like it… and Petunia looked a few years older than him. Maybe 19? Either way, they were hiding behind a barrier talking in hushed whispers.

"Severus… I'm pregnant" she whispered, peering around to make sure no one was listening.

"How can that be? I made sure…" he trailed off.

"If it's one of you… I'm putting it up!" she told him.

"No, Petunia! You can't!" he argued, still looking around.

"I am, and that is final!" she said with a decisive tone.

It was then that Albus realised that this was before his grandmother was finished in Hogwarts. Snape was supposed to be boarding the train to his 7th year! Snape got angry and stormed onto the train, and that was all Albus saw before finding himself back in McGonagall's office. Scorpius was still entranced.

Scorpius winced as he heard high-pitched shrieks echoing loudly in the room. What looked like a roughly twenty year-old woman was now cradling a baby boy wrapped in blue blankets in her arms. The baby made a gurgling noise and an apple appeared on the nightstand. The woman, angered by this, told the doctors and nurses that she would be giving him up for adoption under the name of Septimus Evans, to her mother, whom proudly accepted the child. The room spun crazily as Scorpius found himself back in the office, Albus still standing by his side.

McGonagall entered the room and sat them down, asking them a bout of questions about their pranking. They both received a week of night-time detentions and 10 points from their respective houses.

On the way back to The Great Hall, neither of them said a word, still lost in those memories.

**A/N: I hope you liked that plot-twist! I used the books' descriptions of Petunia rather than the movies' because I saw it as more accurate. Please review! **


	7. The Stench

**Hey! Another chapter courtesy my dad's amazing ideas for the development of the boys' friendship! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

After the Pensieve incident, Scorp and Al were closer than ever. Neither had an idea on how Albus was supposed to tell his father without mentioning his Malfoy best- friend. So the black-haired boy just didn't tell his parents what he'd discovered.

On the first day of term after the break, they had potions with Evans. The assignment was to make the Smelly-Belly potion. It was used to make flatulence ungodly. They started collecting their ingredients, two of them being Porcupine Quills and Dragon's Breath. They lit the heat under their cauldron and start reading the recipe. After adding everything, Albus stirred the contents slowly, staring into the pot. It smelled horrible. Scorpius leaned over to look at it-

KABOOM

Albus' face was flushed with both embarrassment and the sizzling fluid. Scorpius was keeled over, clutching his face in his hands, trying to stop the burning. The smell was awful, just awful. Albus wiped the substance from his eyes and looked over at the poor boy, still keeled over, now throwing up.

"Potter! You heated the Essence of Skunk too early! Take Malfoy to the nurse!" Professor Evans ordered "Now the whole class smells like skunk… the only cure is Essence of Mandrake…" Evans murmured, his lips curling in disgust (or in pleasure, they never knew) at the stench.

"It's okay, Scorp. C'mon" he coaxed, wrapping his arm around the blond, who stood up, leaning on Albus for support. Albus lead him slowly down to Madam Pomfrey's part of the school, The Hospital Wing. She glanced up as the door opened.

"Oh dear! What's happened? Lay him down here, that's right, nice and comfy. Oh goodness! What on earth is that smell?" She asked, as Albus helped Scorpius into the bed. Before Al could answer though, he whipped around, leaned over, clutched his stomach and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. She gathered him up and set him on the bed next to Scorp's. She magically cleaned up his mess and gave he and Scorp some Anti-Nausea Potion, the blond getting a larger dose.

"Now, dear, tell me what happened and why you two smell so bad." She offered, sitting in the guest chair beside Albus, seeing as Scorpius was too sick to speak.

"We were in potions and our mix exploded because we heated the Essence of Skunk too early." He explained, avoiding eye contact. She shook her head.

"That Septimus. Always has been too vague, that man" She sighed, getting up and washing Scorpius' face off. Albus felt extremely guilty, watching the blond boy have his eyes flushed out.

"We'll need to keep him overnight… very sensitive boy" she mused "We'd better dress him in some pyjamas" she turned to Albus "Dear, would you please lend him some clothes? I'll give you a note… just a minute" She gave him the note and he stared at her for a second.

"I don't need to go to the dungeon… Accio!" He summoned clothing from the Gryffindor dormitory. Despite how amazed she was, Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions. She began to undress Scorpius but stopped and looked at Albus "I think it'd be better if you did this" she said, pulling curtains around the blond's bed, she stepped out of the small enclosure. Albus nodded and guided the other's robes and shirt off gently. Scorpius moaned in discomfort. "I'm sorry, Scorp. It'll only be a second" Al murmured, stroking the other's smooth, pale back in a comforting way. Albus had never noticed how fit Scorpius' body was. He admired it for another second, before pulling a clean shirt onto the slender body in front of him. The injured boy kicked his pants off and Albus made sure to be very gentle while he guided fleece pants up the other's legs, as large red rashes were now forming all over the pale body. He carefully buttoned his best friend's shirt closed before opening the curtain. Madam Pomfrey smiled softly and excused him to go back to class. Just as he was leaving, a whimper of protest met his ears.

"Albus… please stay here" Scorpius whispered in a small voice.

Albus looked over at the nurse, who nodded. He turned back, noticing Scorp sliding over. "Come lay with me" he muttered, avoiding eye contact. Albus slid into the bed with Scorpius, holding him close in his arms. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I'm sorry you smell bad and your face is burning" Albus mumbled into the other boy's hair.

"It's okay, Al. It was only an accident" He replied in a sleepy tone, having just drank a Sleeping Potion. After that, he fell asleep. Albus had crept out of the bed and gone to the rest of the day's classes, leaving Scorpius to sleep the day away. At the end of the day, Albus ignored all of his responsibilities to join Scorp again in the hospital bed. He fell asleep there with his best friend, not a worry in the world.

The next morning, in The Great Hall, as Albus was eating his breakfast at the Slytherin table (being avoided by everyone who wasn't in the room when his potion exploded); someone threw a bit of food at another person. The first idiot certainly wasn't expecting to have a larger piece of food thrown at him by a third moron. And soon, everyone at the Slytherin table were throwing food at each other. After the food fight, Albus noticed a lot of whispers and awkward glances thrown in his direction. He didn't know why though.

He and Scorpius were going down to Professor Sprout to ask her about the Essence of Mandrake for their… stench. However, when they arrived in Greenhouse 4, they found Sprout in a state of distress. She'd been angry and upset for some reason.

"Oh why did this happen now?" she murmured to herself, cleaning something coated in soil up from the pots.

"What seems to be the matter, Professor?" Scorpius asked politely, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"My last crop of Mandrake just died!" she said, angry.

Scorpius and Albus shared a look of fear.

"How long will it take for the Mandrake to be matured again?" Al asked, anxiety in his voice.

"Six months" she told them, an evident look of sadness on her face. They gulped audibly. She looked up, an aspect of wonder written in her expression.

"We need the Essence of Mandrake to get rid of the skunky aroma following us around" Albus replied.

She shook her head "You're in for a long wait" she told them. As they were walking back, Albus had an epiphany.

"We can sneak out of the castle tonight to speak to Hagrid about it!" he suggested. Scorpius nodded in agreement and they discussed where they'd meet.

Around nine, Scorpius listened for the signature Albus knocks on the wall. He opened the hatch and crept out, groping around for the other teen. He grabbed something that felt suspiciously like a nose and kept feeling around. Albus chuckled and grabbed the other's hands, drawing him close.

"Come on" he muttered, draping the cloak over both of them. They walked out of the castle, stumbling over each other's feet. Albus gave up on walking with him and picked the shorter boy up, carrying him around despite his protests. They hid quickly for a second, Albus pulling out the Marauder's Map and muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" before tapping the parchment with his wand. The dot labelled Filch was coming their way.

Albus held his breath, waiting for Filch to pass; but he didn't. He kept stalking closer and closer until his face was two inches away from Albus'. The black-haired boy pushed Scorpius behind him, sliding the other the Marauder's Map just as Filch reached out. The cloak slipped off of Albus' body, it still hid Scorpius though.

"You think I can't smell the Essence of Skunk on you!?" Filch barked, his putrid breath made Albus cringe. Albus pushed Scorpius away, and to his relief, Scorp got the hint and made a run for it. Al's lungs burned from the lack of air due to the grip Filch had on his collar as he was dragged down the hallway. He was thrown into an office, Filch storming in with him.

"What were you doing in the castle!?" he snarled.

"Going to see Hagrid…" Albus mumbled with a gulp.

"Why?" Filch pressed, a scowl on his face.

"To ask is he had anything to rid us of the smell" he murmured.

"Detention for sneaking out after curfew!" Filch growled "And ten points from Slytherin!" he added, gesturing for Al to leave.

Albus made his way back to the Slytherin dungeon. He grabbed the doorknob, mumbling the password quietly. As the door opened, he found himself on the ground, but not in the Common Room. There was a ball of heat on top of him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Whoa, Scorp!" he smiled, and tugged the cloak off the other so he could see the pale face under it. The blond was grinning from ear to ear, stifling giggles. "Thank you, Albus" He said, letting his laughter pour out and fill the black-haired boy's ears.

"Why are you laughing?" Albus asked, sitting up, the other complying.

"You should've seen yer face!" Scorp said, covering his mouth with his palm. Albus shook his head and helped his friend up before they parted ways, Albus returning to the dorm with the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He crawled into his bed, pulled the covers up to his nose, and fell asleep.

The next morning, in Divination, Albus and Scorpius were sitting in their spots, gossiping amongst themselves, when they heard their names in whispers from behind them. Albus pointed to the people behind them subtly and Scorpius, getting the hint, tuned in to the conversation behind them. 

"They're the only ones from the class who still smell bad. The whole class had a stench until Sean realised tomato juice works great" there was a giggle, and Scorpius and Albus could feel their faces heating up with embarrassment. Scorpius gulped.

"The… _only _ones?" he asked, anxiety in his voice.

"That's what I heard" Albus confirmed.

It was another week before they could get some tomato juice seeing as they couldn't sneak down to the kitchens with the Invisibility Cloak. They both assumed that they weren't told about the discovery because the boy, who realised it worked, was Sean Zabini. No one hated Scorpius Malfoy more than Sean Zabini. Why he hated Scorpius? Something like 'he betrayed the Slytherin Gang' or something; had to do with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson and how Scorpius 'wasn't "true" to his heritage' or something to that degree. Albus believed that Scorp had a right to who he was; if he wanted to hang out with a Potter boy, he could. To Al, it didn't matter whether their fathers hated each other or not; they were their own people.

***BONUS SECTION***

After they bathed in tomato juice and got the stink off, Albus and Scorpius snuck out to the lake, where they sat and talked while staring at the night sky. This is when Scorpius told Albus something very sensitive; something he'd never told anyone.

"Albus, I need to tell you something" He murmured, admiring the stars.

"Anything" Albus said, folding the cloak and setting it off to the side.

"My mum is having a baby" Scorpius revealed, not looking away from the black mass above them.

"Well how do you feel about it?" Albus asked.

"I don't know… I want to be an only child… I hate children. They're annoying and loud and smell funny sometimes. I like being the only one my parents worry and care about… what if they forget about me?" He muttered, just loud enough for Al to hear. Scorpius was surprised when he was suddenly enveloped in warmth.

"Scorp, no one could ever forget about you… you're too special. And if your parents _do _forget about you… I never will… you can come to me" he whispered into the other's ear as he embraced him. The blond, overcome with emotion, started sobbing into the other's chest. "Okay, Al. I'll hold you to that" he sobbed out. "Scorp, it's okay… don't cry" Albus murmured, discreetly kissing the other's head.

"_Its alright."_

**A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Please review in waiting for the next part!**


	8. The Disappearance of Albus Potter

**Here's another chapter! It's still got nothing to do with the original plot, but it will soon enough! Please bear with me as I iron out the details for the plot! I hope you've enjoyed these filler-chapters! **

**ALERT! **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TYPED IN FIRST-PERSON **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work.**

**Warnings: None yet, will be in the future. Be prepared. Future Homosexual Romance, Future sex. Do not read, if do not like. **

Albus P.O.V

I wandered down the hallway, looking for Scorpius. He had disappeared again, probably to the library or the astronomy tower again, but I needed to make sure. As I was searching, I walked into something strikingly solid. As I fell to the ground, I saw that I had run into Sean Zabini.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" He growled at me. To this, I stood up and picked my discarded things off the ground before I stalked off in the other direction. "Oi, Potter! That Malfoy prat doesn't deserve a friend like you! I'll make sure his 'friend' is never seen again" He called after me. I didn't quite understand what that meant, until I was dragged into the Charms classroom, which, incontinently, was right next to us.

"As long as I'm in a classroom when I perform magic, they can't get me in trouble for using it in the halls!" He informed me before throwing me down in a chair.

He looked down at me, wand at my nose before muttering "sexualem munus obumbratio". It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Scorpius P.O.V

I was looking for Albus along the corridors when Rose Weasley ran up to me.

"Scorpius, I just found Al unconscious in the Charms room and I just brought him to Madam Pomfrey! He's woken up, but he keeps demanding that he see you, so let's go!"

I nodded and followed as she bolted down the hall. However, when we arrived in the Hospital Wing, Al wasn't there anymore.

"He left" Madam Pomfrey said to us when we asked where he ad gone. We could tell she was hiding something, but we chose not to press for details. We left, both of us were dumbfounded.

"Where do you think he's gone to?" She asked me. I shrugged, I really had no idea. So we went looking. We split up and searched every nook and cranny of the school, but neither of us found Albus. Just before curfew, Rose and I agreed to keep looking tomorrow before we returned to our common rooms.

"Fairy Wings!" I told the fat lady, before walking into the common room. I sat on a couch in front of the fire and watched two other students play Wizard's Chess. One of them was a boy named Frank Longbottom II and the other was a girl, whom I didn't know the name of. She was beautiful though, she had long, shiny, black hair, a sweet, genuine smile that was a bit lopsided. I didn't know why I had never noticed this girl before, but I knew for a fact that I wanted to now.

I stood and offered her my hand, which she took gratefully. I pulled my best Malfoy manners I could and bowed down, kissing her knuckles, before standing again and murmuring "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Albus P.O.V

At first, I didn't understand what happened. All I knew as I woke up to see Madam Pomfrey and Rose, was that I needed to see Scorpius. So I demanded that Rose go find him for me. It was a good thing she left when she did, because I started to feel a bit off, and that's when it happened. All of a sudden, I felt like something was trickling down my chest, then I felt an incredible amount of weight there. The sensation continued down further until I could bear no more. I knew my hair had grown a considerable amount, because I could feel it brushing my shoulders. I looked down and noticed that my previously toned chest was now big, and squishy, at that. My thin hips were now wide and I realized, to my horror, that I no longer had my… manly bits. They were now replaced with something more… feminine.

I heard Madam Pomfrey gasp and she asked me what incantation Sean had said. I thought about it for a minute, and then it came to me. "Sexualem munus obumbratio" I told her. She looked horrified. "What?" I asked. She frowned and said in a dark voice "No student should ever know what that curse is. It's forbidden, nearly as bad as the Unforgivables. There is no counter-curse to rid you of this. I'm afraid you'll be like this for a few months, at the least. Just avoid getting pregnant, and you should be fine."

I sat there, shocked. No words would come out of my mouth. I finally choked out one syllable. "_What?" _she nodded, saying "The words 'sexualem munus obumbratio' mean 'Sexual Role Alteration' in Latin." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sat there and thought about it for a long time, only being pulled from my thoughts when the Headmistress came in to see me to her office.

I was grateful, because Rose and Scorp hadn't come in to see me yet. McGonagall sat me down on a chair in her office and conjured up a mirror in front of me. I was surprised at what a gorgeous woman I made, but that didn't help the fact that I was a female for crying out loud! She floo called my parents, who appeared in the office quickly and we all sat down to talk about this… predicament. We decided that it would be too risky for me to remain in Slytherin House during these few months, so I was placed in Gryffindor temporarily. My name was to be Eve, because S-_EVE_-rus, and if anyone were to ask my full name, I'd say that it was Sureves Rettop. An odd name, I know, but we couldn't think of anything else. Professor McGonagall gave me a new schedule and some robes for girls. Absolutely NO ONE was to find out about this; not even Scorpius.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	9. The Friendship Revealed

**So here's another chapter! My original intention was to use ideas given to me by Animexstream. But in the end I changed my mind.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work. **

**Warnings: None for the moment. Probably sex in the future chapters **

Even after a week, Scorpius had no idea where Albus was; he copied notes for him though. However, throughout the week, he had gotten to know the beauty that he met the night Albus disappeared. She was a first year like him, with long, layered, sleek, black hair and positively dazzling green eyes. Her name was Eve; well that's what she liked being called. He could understand why though; with a name like Sureves. He grinned inwardly, his insides flipping and flopping as she showed him that lopsided smile, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. When she smiled, her head moved back ever so slightly, making her face look a little bit chubbier than it was, however, her cheekbones became extra defined, and laugh lines would appear around her eyes and make her look a bit older. He loved it, she looked so beautiful. He just wanted to hold her close to him and spill his everything to her.

"Okay, now, what goes in after the Porcupine Quills?" he asked, his long, slender finger pointing to the question on her assignment as he looked at her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying "the centaur tail-hair!" with a bright grin. He nodded, closing his eyes as he beamed at her. She wrote down the answer, her jade eyes focusing on the parchment. They were sitting alone in the boys' dorm in the Gryffindor tower on Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius didn't know how to react to his feelings for Eve, so he ignored it.

-Two months later-

Eve still hadn't said anything about who she really was. She knew that her time as a woman was up, so she had a predicament. As they sat in under a tree in front of the lake, she looked up at him.

"Scorpius…" she murmured softly as he leaned down and wrote the answer to the next question down on his piece of parchment, his eyes focusing on his writing.

"Hmmm?" he moaned in acknowledgement.

"I have to leave…" she said in a whisper. He looked up at her and said "what? Why? Where?" in a hurried tone.

"I'm moving… I'm going to attend Beauxbatons now" she lied through her teeth, guilt filling her body and she swore it was spilling out of her pores.

"When are you leaving?" he asked in shock.

"Tomorrow… well, tonight" she said, leaning back on the tree trunk behind her.

He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"It was a sudden thing… my parents told me yesterday" she fibbed.

She got up, patted his back, and ran in the opposite direction. He tried to pursue her but he lost her. It broke his heart to realize that night that that was the last time he ever saw her.

About three days later, Albus came out of hiding. He decided that popping out of nowhere right after "Eve" left would be suspicious. He was still faced with a problem though. Scorpius was curious about where he'd been, but Al lied and said he was extremely sick and had to be taken out of school for awhile.

It was finally the last day of term and Albus still hadn't mentioned the problem to Scorpius. As they were on the train, alone in their compartment, Scorpius looked at Albus with guilt on his face.

"Albus, I need to tell you something…" he mumbled "something that happened when you left…"

"What is it?" Albus asked, looking at his friend in what he hoped was confusion.

"I met a girl… Her name is Eve… she means the world to me… but she left…" He said, tearing up as he took out a picture and stared at it. "This is a picture her and I took together" he said, showing it to Albus.

Albus didn't know what to do. He already knew about this stuff. He felt the train lurch to a stop and decided that this was the perfect time to break the news.

"Scorp… There was an incident two months ago… where I was cursed… into a woman…" he took a breath "Scorpius, I don't know how to tell you, so I'll just blurt it out; I am Eve" Before Scorpius could say anything; Albus threw the picture at him and grabbed his trunk, before bolting off the train to his parents. Now he had to tell them…

Scorpius sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think, but it made sense that it was Albus, because now, that he was actually putting thought into it, he realized that Eve looked exactly like Albus and that 'Sureves Rettop' was actually 'Severus Potter' backwards. He stared at the photo. It was of him and Ev-Albus, sitting under their tree, she was sitting beside him, leaning on him in the slightest way. Her neck was craned up and they were staring at each other (a joke had just been told), her lips pulled into a grin. He stood up and got his trunk, getting off the train, though he was still staring at the photo.

He didn't want to believe that Eve was Albus but, he knew it was true. When he found his parents, he told them he had something they needed to know about, but they needed to wait until they were at the manor to tell them. Once they were at home, he told them the whole story, about Albus, the pensieve, the essence of skunk, and Eve.

Draco sighed and stood, not saying anything. He paced back and forth, the motion filling Scorpius' gut with fear. Astoria sat there, silently rubbing her belly, which was now about 5 months along. As Scorpius watched his mother's hand, he began to calm down. A second after, he was finally peaceful.

Dread filled Scorpius at his dad's next words.

"Really, Scorpius? The _Potter_ boy?"

**A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews in awhile (except for Animexstream, who PM's me) and I feel a bit like no one is reading this, so after this chapter, I will only post every Saturday if I receive one review beforehand. **


	10. The Secret Revealed

**I said I wouldn't post until I got a review, but I have changed my mind. I don't care whether you review or not; this story is for MY entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work. **

**Warnings: Probably sex in future chapters.**

"Yes, dad, really, the _Potter _boy" Scorpius said, air quoting the word 'Potter'. "I don't see what the problem is, dad" he continued, staring up at the blond in front of him.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath before continuing slowly. "The problem is that he's my worst enemy's son" Scorpius shook his little blond head to that statement. "No, dad, I think this has to do with the fact that Harry Potter saved you, and now you feel indebted to him; which you hate, so that's why you think you hate him. But really, it's just your stupid Malfoy pride in the way of what could be a great friendship" he said in a bit of a lazy drawl.

"Go to your room" The older blond retaliated, clearly unimpressed by that statement.

"No, dad, I won't go to my room. I'll go to the kitchen." he said, before standing up, holding his chin a bit higher and stalking out of the room towards the pantry. He could clearly hear his mum telling his dad off as he left. He sniggered at that, before snatching himself one of his muggle snacks. He sat down elegantly on the floor beside the sitting room where his mum was clearly saying "Draco, I think this is great. I knew that they'd stay friends…" and then his father exploded "You knew about this, Astoria? For how long?" Scorpius could almost hear her smug smile.

"Since roughly before Christmas. I had sent Scorpius a howler, telling him not to continue with the friendship. But that was merely a test; I wanted to see how strong their bond really was. And it appears to have been quite strong. I think it would be lovely to invite Albus Severus for a few nights throughout the summer" She said in an all too cheerful tone.

"Astoria I don't-"

"We all know what Scorpius said was right; you only hate Harry Potter because you owe him your life. This could be your opportunity to thank him"

"No, Astoria I-"

"So it's settled then." She concluded "Scorpius, honey, come you can come back now"

Scorpius waited a minute before leisurely walking in again, acting as though he hadn't heard a word they said. Draco was perched on the couch, his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. Scorpius smiled conceitedly at the older blond as he went to sit by his mother.

"Yes, mum?" he said innocently, smiling at her pleasantly.

"If you'd like, you can owl your friend and invite him over for a few days" She offered, her smile mirroring his.

"Okay" He said sweetly, before standing and kissing his mum's cheek and skipping out of the room (for extra flare of course). He heard his mum calling him a "sweet little angel" and his dad mumbling "sweet little angel, my ass"

Scorpius did as he was told and owled Albus. Albus' reply was later that day, saying yes, he would like to spend a few days at Malfoy Manor, in about a week. Scorpius told his mum that Al would be flooing in at noon in exactly a week from that day. His mum agreed and Scorpius finished eating his supper before going to the sitting room. He heard his mum head up to bed a few minutes later, and as her footsteps died down, the door to the sitting room opened. The sofa he was sitting on sunk down beside him and he didn't dare glance up from his book. He felt a little bit of shifting and a strong arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"You know, Scorpius, you shouldn't have argued like that" He heard his father mumble, as his book was tugged from his hands.

"Dad, it shouldn't matter what friends I have; just that I actually have friends" He said, staring at his book, which was now clutched in his father's hand.

"I know, Scorpius, I was just…" he hesitated "Shocked." Scorpius finished the sentence for him. His dad nodded and continued.

"I know you think I hated Harry Potter because he saved me but-"

"No, dad, that's not why I think you hate him, I just said that to piss you off" Scorpius confessed.

"Why?" his father's voice was gentle.

"I just don't think you should judge Albus Severus before you've met him is all" the smaller blond said with a shrug. He felt the sofa shift a bit again before a blanket was wrapped around the two of them.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco asked his little boy.

"Yeah, dad, I love you too" he said, leaning against his father. They fell asleep like that, father and son.

When Astoria noticed Draco still wasn't there at two a.m., she became slightly worried. But when she waddled down the stairs to see the two most important men in her life snuggled on a sofa, their pale blond hair mingling as they leaned into each other, and their matching grey eyes closed calmly, she realized there had been no reason to worry. Smiling, she went back up to bed and fell asleep peacefully, knowing that her husband and son were no longer fighting.

-Time Skip one week later-

Albus ran around the house, trying to gather his things. 'This is what happens when you completely procrastinate' he thought to himself as he threw a pair of jeans into his trunk sloppily. He ran a comb through his raven hair quickly before chucking the hair tool in too. Five minutes. He had five minutes before he'd be considered late. He packed even faster than before. He brushed his teeth with the speed of light before dragging his things hurriedly down the stairs. He shoved himself and everything he was bringing into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder while he was at it. He dropped the powder and said "Malfoy Manor" in a clear, unrushed tone before he and his trunk were whirled away, the emerald flames enveloping him.

He found himself in a classy sitting room, a bunch of fashionable sofas were arranged neatly around the room. They looked uncomfortable though; he knew he'd be spending most of his time on the floor if all of the furniture was like that. There were two blonds perched elegantly on one sofa and another, a familiar one, standing next to the fireplace. He turned towards Scorpius, a feeling of (oddly enough) relief flooded through him. They shared an awkward side-hug and exchanged greetings before the two on the sofa stood up expectantly.

"Mother, Father, this is Albus Severus Potter" Scorpius proclaimed proudly, motioning towards him.

"Hullo, ma'am, sir." He said, holding out his hand, to receive a hard, stern, handshake from Mr. Malfoy. He offered his hand to Mrs. Malfoy and when she took it, he leaned down and kissed it gently and politely. She smiled and when he stood again, said "The boy knows his manners" with a wide grin that mirrored Scorpius'. Mr. Malfoy nodded approvingly, (his cold eyes were still glaring thoroughly at Albus) before he shrunk Albus' stuff so it'd be easier to carry to the guest room.

When the boys were in the guest room, Albus' things in a corner, Al looked at Scorp worriedly.

"I don't think your dad likes me" he said in an anxious tone.

"I think he does" the blond boy said with a small shrug.

"No" Albus denied.

"If he didn't he would've made us haul your stuff in instead of shrinking it."

"Good point" he murmured.

They spent the rest of that day talking and catching up on the week they were apart. Albus found the bed in his room was extremely uncomfortable so he decided to take the thick blankets and spread them out on the floor before pouncing on them and falling asleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by something soft and tickly on his cheek. He lazily opened his eyes, and was met by a bright blue gaze coming from wide, circular eyes. He sat up quickly, nearly hitting his head on the bed frame.

"Sir, breakfast is ready" a small, timid voice said as Albus rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus. The voice and eyes belonged to a small house-elf with long ears and a tea-towel, which was wrapped around his body. "What's your name?" Albus asked, standing and stretching, while collecting his clothes from his trunk so he could take a shower.

"My name is Dame, sir" the timid elf said.

"Hullo, Dame, my name is Albus Severus Potter, but you can just call me Sev" he said, leaning down so he was on eye level with the elf. He'd never told anyone to use that name before, but he'd make an exception for this cute little elf.

Dame, however, started bawling. "I'm sorry, Dame, I didn't mean to be rude" Albus tried, but the elf was too far gone in his fit.

"Rude? That was the nicest thing a wizard's ever said to me! You're far from rude, Sev" he wailed.

"Okay, okay. Will you please do me a favour, Dame?" Al tried again.

"Yes, Master Severus"

Albus winced at the name but said nothing. "I need a towel for a shower. Where can I-"

"I'll be right back, Sev!" he said, running away quickly.

"I see you've met Dame" he heard a lazy drawl coming from the doorway. Scorpius was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Albus nodded with a smile.

"He's annoying as heck" said Scorpius, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so." Al started "He's really nice" He said, picking up his clothes and clutching them to his chest, avoiding eye contact with Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged "What ever" before strutting over to Al and closing his trunk.

"Breakfast will be waiting when you get down" he said before lazily wandering out of the room. After Dame brought him a (massive) towel, he took his shower and went downstairs.

He ate his food quietly and gave the dishes to Dame, before wandering confusedly until he found the sitting room. The revolving door confused him more and it took him a minute to figure out how to work it before he stumbled into the room.

He was met by more people than usual; one looked like Astoria but was evidently older; like Al's father's age. There was a large, pig-like man sitting on a sofa. Albus recognized him as his lost uncle Dudley. He was holding hands with a pretty witch will long, waist length hair of a black colour. Her nose was a bit hooked and she had grey eyes. Not Malfoy eyes though, Al assumed she was a Greengrass.

"Hello, Albus Severus" Astoria said with a carefree grin. "This is my sister, Daphne" she said, gesturing to the older, pale-haired witch. "This is Belle, her daughter." she said, pointing to the black-haired witch. "And this fine fellow is Belle's boyfriend, Dudley"

"Hullo" he said awkwardly, his mind on something else.

He sat across from Dudley (it was a complete coincidence that Scorp was sitting across from Dudley too) and listened to the conversations going on.

"How long have you two been together?" Astoria asked, sipping from her cup, which, he assumed, had tea in it.

"A year and some months" Belle answered. "I've already met both of her parents" The pig-man proclaimed.

"I haven't even seen his before" the black-haired witch pouted.

"My mum and dad are very anti-magic." he stated "Has to do with mum's dead sister."

Albus winced slightly at that statement. That "dead sister" happened to be his grandmother, thank you very much!

"I certainly hope Septimus didn't give you a hard time when you met him, Dudley" Astoria said.

Something odd crossed Albus' mind. Dudley had to have been 37 or 38 because he and Al's father were roughly the same age. And if Septimus was Belle's father, the girl would have to be at the most, 25 or 26. And considering the fact that Petunia is indeed Septimus' mother, that would mean Dudley, is unknowingly dating his niece. Not only was there a huge age gap between the two, but they were also half-blood relatives.

Albus tugged on Scorp's sleeve. "I need to tell you something" he whispered so not a soul would hear.

Scorpius nodded and told his mother that they had forgotten to make their beds, so they would be doing that right now. When they were safely upstairs, Al told Scorp everything he found out from that short conversation.

Scorpius was a bit shocked at first but then he said "We need to stop them from dating."

"How?" Al asked. "I haven't a clue, but we'll figure it out; we always figure it out." he reassured the other. Albus nodded and smiled before they actually did make the beds ("what if mum actually comes to check?" Scorp had asked). When they made it back to the entrance to the sitting room, Draco was cautiously peering around the doorframe into the room.

"What'cha doing, dad?" Scorpius asked casually with a loud tone of purpose. Scorpius was beyond surprised when he was pinned against a solid chest with a hand covering his mouth, Draco was still looking around anxiously.

"Be quiet, Scorpius" Draco muttered, moving his hand away.

"Why, dad?" Scorpius asked in a mock whisper. Draco's hand found its way to Scorpius' mouth again.

"I hate Daphne. More than I hate your father, actually" he said the last part to Al, who was smirking at the father and son across from him.

"Why do you hate Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy?" Albus said in an even stronger mock whisper than Scorp's.

Scorpius couldn't stop the giggles from flooding his body. He flung himself out of the stunned Draco's arms before he grabbed Albus and ran with him up the stairs to a bathroom with an impenetrable lock.

"That was the best, Al" he exclaimed, laughing harder than ever. "Did you see the look on his face when you said it so loud? He looked mortified!"

"Scorp, I might not be able to stay after this." he warned.

"I think it was worth it though" they said at the same time before bursting out into a fit of giggles again.

"But really, I wonder why he hates her…" Albus said after they stopped laughing.

"Oh." Scorp started "He had a one-night stand with her in the Slytherin dorm once" he said, and they started laughing even harder than before.

-Time Skip four days later-

Albus had been allowed to stay, though problems were caused and everyday, Daphne, Belle and Dudley came back, just to piss Draco off. Albus still had one day left there, and they still hadn't the slightest clue on how to inform Dudley that his "girlfriend" was actually his half-niece. They thought they had a god plan, but now they needed to put it into action. They decided they'd use Dame and a few other house elves to lure Petunia and Septimus to the manor. There, they'd have a portrait of Snape waiting, along with Dudley and his girlfriend.

Now that the first step was (successfully) accomplished, now on to part two: lock them in the parlour together. Scorp and Al remained in the room too, covered by the invisibility cloak. The only one who knew they were there was Proffesor Snape's Portrait. They silently snuck around and pick-pocketed wands away and used said wands to perform Anti-Wandless magic charms (they also used them to prevent Petunia's screams). Then, Snape, said "We all need to talk about this mess we've created" in a threatening tone.

Petunia gave up and sat down, the charms worn off. Septimus, in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Snape's, said "About what?" in a lazy drawl.

Petunia sat quietly on the couch. Snape huffed "Well if she's not going to say it, I am" he paused, glaring menacingly around the room. "Septimus, you are my son" he started, staring into eyes so alike to his own.

"Mine too" Petunia added.

"Forty two years ago, there was a one-time love affair between myself and the woman on the loveseat over there that resulted in teenage pregnancy. She was nineteen and was seventeen at the time, doing my seventh year in Hogwarts when you were born. I had been warned by the woman sitting over there on the couch that if the child was magical, he or she would be placed up for adoption. You were a wizard; therefore you were given up without my consent. The woman who took you in was the woman on the sofa's mother, who raised you as her own until her death. Time has passed, obviously, and now here you are learning all of this." Severus narrated.

Septimus looked very confused.

"But Petunia, our mother raised me-"

"I was only nineteen, too young for a baby, let alone a magical one, Septimus" She said sadly.

He sat down and stared at Snape.

"I never wanted to give you to that muggle" Snape offered in a sort-of reassuring tone.

Septimus nodded, looking over at the other two in the room.

"Belle, my darling, what are you doing here?" He asked, sweeping over to her.

"I had originally come to drink tea with my boyfriend and my aunt, but I guess this means that I can't date him anymore" she said, with the same grace as Septimus. The Snape look alike turned to Dudley.

"My brother?" he said questioningly, looking at Petunia and the Portrait.

"If she popped him out, then yes, that is your brother" Snape said coldly. Septimus nodded, he seemed to be taking this quite well. He grabbed his daughter's hand and brought her over to the portait where Snape sat.

"This is Bellesama Greengrass, your granddaughter" He said to the portrait.

"Hello" He said in an eerie voice. The resemblance between Belle, Septimus and Severus was incredible. All with long black hair and creepy eyes.

Albus was overcome with the urge to sneeze. His nose was prickling and his eyes were watering. He inhaled quickly and let a cute "achoo" as quiet as he could without letting out his real sneeze, which usually sounded like "HACHAAAAAAH"

Everyone in the room looked in their direction. Septimus stood and quickly swept over to where they were standing. Albus, being the taller and more muscular of the two, quickly ushered Scorpius away to the entrance of the room. They opened the door and slid out cautiously before bolting to their rooms, knowing Professor Evans would be hot on their heels.

"Night"

"Night" They said hurriedly to each other before they slipped into their respective rooms. Albus felt extremely giddy as he was falling asleep that night, completely forgetting how he was leaving the next day.

**A/N: **How did you like it? I think it tied up all of the loose ends on this section. Review! Please! Next chapter will be the beginning of second year!


	11. The New School Year

**Chapter eleven! This is going to be a short chapter. I've started naming my chapters, this one is called ****The New School Year**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, and will Never own the Harry Potter series. This is the amazing J.K. Rowling****'****s work. **

**Warnings: Probably sex in future chapters.**

He clutched the handle of his trolley and sprinted towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Tugging at his collar nervously, he stepped towards the scarlet train with the title "Hogwarts Express" along the side. He turned to his parents, who were standing behind him with his little sister.

"Another year" His father said, an uneven smile stretching across his aged features. The child nodded, pushing his new, rectangular glasses up his nose.

"Daddy, I wanna go too!" the boy's redheaded little sister whined.

"One more year, Lily" His mother assured.

"Let's hope the snake doesn't get into anything bad!" His older brother joked.

"James, quit it!" Ginny chided.

"He's only jesting, Gin" Harry said, turning to his wife.

She shook her head and pulled her two boys into her arms. Planting a kiss on each of their heads, she murmured "I love you, James, Albus, be good, yeah?" to this, the boys nodded and pulled away.

"Love you too, mum" they said at the same time. They grimaced and looked at each other before each hugging their father. "See you, dad" They murmured at the same time once again, before gagging at each other and climbing the steps to get on the Express. They stood there and waved at their parents as the train began moving, watching with slight sadness as their family faded away. Al found Scorpius in a compartment and threw his stuff up on the luggage rack before sitting across from the other.

The first thing Albus noticed was that the usually slicked back hair was framing the other boy's face, giving his features a gentler look. The creepy silver eyes were now mild and soft, making his whole appearance look elegant. The blond raised a thin eyebrow and questioned in a snotty Malfoy voice "What are _you _staring at, Potter?" the way he said 'Potter' sounded like he was spitting it out, almost as if it had a foul taste on his tongue.

Shocked, Albus' heart rate picked up. What had he done wrong? He thought they had been on good terms. Was this because of the incident with Mr. Malfoy? It couldn't be.

"Relax, Albus, I'm only joking" He said with a miniscule chuckle.

A sigh of relief poured from the raven-haired boy's lips as his heart-rate slowed down. "Merlin, Scorp, you scared me!" he said with an uneasy chortle.

A soft smile graced the aristocrat's face. He stood and strutted over to Albus before opening his arms wide. Albus stood and wrapped his arms around the slender man in front of him.

"I missed you, man" Scorp's voice filled Albus ears quickly before fading off. "Uh-huh, you too" Albus murmured into the blond's shoulder before they pulled away. There was a tap on the door and they both turned to see a redheaded girl with freckles holding the door open.

"Can I sit here, Al?" She asked, he eyes sweeping over the area.

"Of course, Rose" He assured, sitting back down, this time with Scorpius beside him.

Al and Scorpius spent the whole ride playing exploding snap while Rose read _Hogwarts: A History _quietly in the corner.

The carriages seemed to be pulled along by nothing, but Al knew that there were actually these scaly horse things called Thestrals pulling them along. Scorpius reached a pale hand out to stroke the invisible creature's neck while murmuring "I can see them, you know". Albus' hand was guided by long, slender fingers to the rough neck of the Thestral as he asked "Who did you see..?" quietly. "My paternal Grandfather, as a Death Eater, he deserved the way he died. I hope he went to Hell" Scorpius muttered. "Filthy man got Dragon Pox and my dad made me and my mum watch him die, saying it was 'sentimental', or as I call it, 'mental'" he spat the last part, a look of disgust evident on his features. Albus stared at the other, amazed by the burden the boy had to carry. On impulse, he wrapped one arm around the blond's shoulders for a mere second before pulling back, not noticing the small smirk on the Malfoy's face.

Once they were in The Great Hall, the sorting of the first years began. When Headmistress McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool at the front, it began singing.

_I am not too pretty;_

_But I sure am witty_

_No normal wizard could write a song_

_About a sense of right and wrong_

_Clever Rowena Ravenclaw was smart as can be;_

_So all in her house were very brainy_

_Some say they__'__re too smart for their own good_

_But they seem to be great with plants and wood_

_Sly Salazar Slytherin was a man who craved power_

_Some wizards in his house seemed a bit sour_

_His students were all cunning and had a lot in store_

_They were all great, but they all expected more_

_Brave Godric Gryffindor was sweet and courageous_

_The amount of heroics from this house is outrageous_

_They want to be noticed; they want to be praised_

_If you__'__re in this house, prepare to be amazed_

_Pleasant Helga Hufflepuff was overly sweet_

_If you are in her house, you are in for a treat_

_Her students are the ones who didn__'__t really fit_

_Most of them carry incredible wit_

_There is no one as good as myself_

_So when you pull me off the shelf,_

_Place me on you head with care_

_And I shall sort you with a flare! _

"Do you remember what the hat sung for our sorting?" Scorpius mumbled to Albus under his breath. They were at the same table, which really wasn't allowed, but to them it didn't matter.

"No, I don't. I reckon I was too busy trying to relax to really pay attention" he replied sheepishly in a grunt. Scorpius smiled at this, remembering it fondly. The nervous children were all sorted quickly and the feast began. Scorpius had to go back to his own table on the other side of the hall, and they didn't get to see each other before bed.

As Albus snuggled under the covers, all he could remember as he fell asleep were those soft, affectionate, grey eyes.

**A/N: **I won't even bother asking how you liked it. I know you won't say anything anyways.


End file.
